


Hatiku

by Anne_Garbo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, M/M, datar
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Garbo/pseuds/Anne_Garbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouki sudah membuang cintanya. Benda berbentuk hati itu sudah ia lempar dari atas jembatan menuju sungai berarus deras. Perasaan itu sudah ia buang bersama dengan pidato patah hati yang panjang lebar ia tangisi pasca ditolak cinta dari masa kecilnya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hatiku

**↗** **Anne Garbo** **↙**

**→Kisses** **←**

**Disclaimer :Kuroko no Basuke** milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning :** peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

 

Ingin menengok, tapi tak kuasa menahan debaran di dada. Kouki memang sadar akan kehadirannya. Bahkan tanpa perlu orang itu berbicara, Kouki pun tau. Dari suara langkah kakinya. Aroma parfum mahalnya. Aura penguasanya.

Dengan tangan gemetar Kouki berusaha memotong bawang tanpa harus mengiris jarinya. Berpura-pura tidak tau. Pura-pura tidak peduli.

Rasa takut ini bercampur dengan rasa gugup. Lalu ditambah dengan sebuah rasa lain yang belum Kouki tau apa namanya. Rasanya berbeda. Tapi Kouki ingin terus membantah bahwa ini bukanlah perasaan bernama 'cinta'.

"Kouki.."

Kouki sudah membuang cintanya. Benda berbentuk hati itu sudah ia lempar dari atas jembatan menuju sungai berarus deras. Perasaan itu sudah ia buang bersama dengan pidato patah hati yang panjang lebar ia tangisi pasca ditolak cinta dari masa kecilnya.

"Hey, kau mendengarku tidak sih?" Suara itu terdengar bersamaan dengan sebuah tangan yang merangkul pinggangnya dari belakang.

Mungkin Kouki tidak tau. Bahwa hatinya-cintanya yang ia lempar dari atas jembatan itu rupanya dibawa sungai mengalir menuju dimana Seijuuro sedang menggelar jala.

Kouki terlonjak - lompat di tempat karena begitu terkejut. Ia buru-buru berbalik, menghadap pada orang yang tiba-tiba merangkulnya.

Jarak mereka dekat. Wajah hampir saja bertemu dengan wajah juga. Dengan buru-buru Kouki mundur dua langkah. Pergi menjauh untuk menenangkan jantungnya.

Seijuuro tidak merasa tersinggung melihat Kouki yang reflek menjauh dari dirinya. Sudah terbiasa.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Kouki dengan intonasi yang selalu sama tiap kali ia berbicara pada Seijuuro. Tak berubah meski sudah lama tinggal dalam satu atap.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa-" kalimatnya terpotong karena matanya menangkap jari Kouki yang ternyata mengeluarkan darah. "Hey, jarimu!"

Kouki menunduk. Melihat tangannya berdarah. Matanya melotot seolah bari sadar. Tidakkah ia merasakan jarinya sendiri sakit?

Kouki berteriak dramatis. Berlebihan memang, tapi karena darah yang keluar darinya cukup banyak.

Melihat respon Kouki yang seperti itu, Seijuuro dengan sigap mengambil tangan Kouki yang terluka dan diseret ke wetafel. Ia membuka keran, kemudian berkata, "Bersihkan tanganmu dan tunggu disini!"

Seijuuro pergi kemudian kembali dengan kotak obat. Sedangkan Kouki, entah.. pikirannya mungkin masih si awang-awang. Karena sampai Seijuuro kembali, postur tubuhnya sama sekali belum bergerak.

Menghela nafas. Kemudian ia menggeleng-geleng. Meski begitu, meski Kouki bertingkah seolah darahnya audah hilang sekian liter itu, Seijuuro tetap sabar - walau agak gemas - mengambil jari itu kemudian diobati.

Kouki masih diam ketika tangannya ditangani Seijuuro. Ia hanya bengong sambil melihat bagaimana jarinya kini tertutup oleh dua lembar plester luka.

"Sekarang darahnya sudah tidak keluar lagi," Seijuuro bersuara. Menjatuhkan Kouki dari dunia awang-awangnya. "Biar aku saja yang melanjutkan ini, dan kau pergi ke kamar saja." ucap Seijuuro lagi sambil melewati Kouki. Tapi tangannya diletakkan diatas pucuk kepala. Kemudian diacaknya rambut disana.

"Akan kupanggil kalau makan malamnya sudah selesai."

Kouki tak sanggup menjawab. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk. Dan dengan kaki yang masih serasa tak menapak ubin, ia melangkah ke kamar.

Ia jatuh di atas tempat tidur dengan posisi terlentang. Matanya memandang langit-langit kamar gelap yang lupa ia nyalakan lampunya.

Isi pikirannya kembali bergerak untuk memutar ulang kejadian lampau. Kejadian saat dimana ia membuang hatinya ke sungai mengalir.

Tak lama setelah ia berusaha mengeringkian air mata dan air yang ada di dalam hidungnya, Kouki mulai berjalan. Pergi yang benar-benar pergi. Karena ia sudah berkali-kali mengucapkan selamat tinggal dalam pidatonya.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti begitu ia menginjakkan kaki di seberang jembatan. Karena ia telah melihat Akashi Seijuuro, orang yang ia tau tidak mungkin berada di daerah sekitar sini, di siang hari bolong, tersenyum-ah tidak, tertawa.

Mata Kouki membola. Tubuhnya seketika kaku bagai membeku menjadi es dimulai dari ujung kaki sampai kepala.

"Ah maaf.." ia berbicara. Satu tangan menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka. Memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih dan simetris. Lalu terdengar kekehan. Satu tangan lagi Kouki lihat ada di atas perutnya. Mungkin perutnya sakit karena menahan tawa. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk pffft.."

"Se-sejak kapan Akashi-san be-berada disitu?" tanya Kouki yang akhirnya menemukan suaranya.

"Sejak kau membuka kertas berisi puisi itu.." ia terkikik lagi.

Kaki Kouki semakin dingin. Ia melihatnya dari awal? Berarti ia melihat semuanya? Tangisan patah hati itu? Puisi-ah bukan pidato itu?!

Seijuuro mengambil nafas dalam. Berusaha menenangkan diri. "Kuakui itu adalah puisi yang bagus, sungguh."

Itu pidato! Bukan puisi!

Pemuda brunet itu berwajah pucat. Muka kusut. Badan sekaku batu.

Puisi-bukan pidato itu berisikan curahan hati dan remuk redamnya Furihata Kouki. Mengetahui orang lain mendengar pidatonya yang ia suarakan sampai banjir air mana.. dimana harga diri Kouki sekarang?!

Lemah! Kouki merasa semua isi-isi pikiran, perasaan dan dalamannya telah diketahui oleh Seijuuro. Kouki merasa telah ditelanjangi!

Wajah pucatnya berubah merah. Ia tak pernah semalu ini dalam hidupnya. Bagi laki-laki, curhatan patah hati sambil menangis saja sudah dipandang rendah. Apalagi ini di depan Akashi?!

"Kumohon.." Kouki nekad bersuara lagi meski ia tau mungkin suaranya tak jauh bagai kaset tua kusut.

Sebenarnya Kouki ingin berjalan mendekati Seijuuro. Tapi ia takut kakinya yang sudah terlanjur membatu malah patah dan akhirnya ia guling-guling di tanah.

Biarkanlah Kouki dengan imajinasi hiperboliknya yang selalu 'on' saat panik.

"Ku-kumohon jangan beritahukan pada siapapun!"

Kouki membungkuk dalam. Sangat dalam hingga ia hanya tau begitu ia melihat sepasang sepatu mahal tau-tau sudah di depan sepatunya.

"Tidak akan aku beritahukan pada siapapun. Lagipula, semua orang punya kebebasan untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya."

Kouki mengangkat wajahnya. Mendadak pucat lagi karena sadar akan jarak yang tiba-tiba menyempit.

"Hmm.. agar kau yakin kalau aku tidak akan membocorkan kejadian ini pada siapapun, bagaimana kalau kita tinggal denganku. Kau masuk universitas di Kyoto kan? Selain dapat tumpangan tempat tinggal, kau bisa mengawasiku agar tidak membocorkannya. Bagaimana? Itu ide bagus kan?" ucap Seijuuro panjang lebar dan Kouki malah terbengong kebingungan. Orang ini bicara.. apa?

Tau-tau Seijuuro mengulurkan tangannya. Kouki sama sekali tidak menangkap apa yang dia ucapkan selain. "Deal?"

Lalu bagaikan Chihuahua penurut, Kouki menggapai tangan itu. Seijuuro tersenyum. Senyum yang berikutnya Kouki artikan sebagai seringaian.

* * *

 

Seijuuro sudah mengetuk, tapi tidak ada balasan. Jadilah ia mempersilahkan diri sendiri untuk masuk.

Ia melihat Kouki terlentang di atas kasur. Mata terpejam. Mulut sedikit terbuka dengan irama nafas teratur. Ia tertidur.

"Kouki, makan malam sudah siap," bisiknya. Ia berjongkok agar dekat dengan wajah Kouki yang terlelap.

Pemuda brunet itu tidak bergerak. Bahkan tak terganggu.

Karena tidak ingin merusak mimpi indah sang pangeran tidur, Seijuuro mengurungkan niat untuk membangunkan Kouki. Seijuuro malah mengambil selimut dari dalam lemari, dan ia pakai untuk menutupi tubuh Kouki.

Merasakan sekilas hangat dari selimut, pemuda brunet itu menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Merubah posisi tidur agar lebih nyaman dalam selimut.

Begitu Seijuuro hendak pergi, ia mendengar Kouki memanggil namanya.  
"-kashi.."

Seijuuro berbalik. Kembali berjongkok di depan Kouki. "Hmm?"

"-mbalikan.."

"Kembalikan apa?"

"..hatiku.."

Seijuuro diam, kemudian disusul senyum. Senyum yang mungkin belum pernah ia tunjukkan di depan Kouki saat pemuda brunet itu sadar. Senyum yang ia simpan sendiri.

Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai surai coklat itu. "Nanti. Jika kau sudah mengembalikan hatiku yang lebih dulu kau curi."

Seijuuro meninggalkan satu kecupan di kening sebelum akhirnya pergi ke luar untuk makan malam sendiri.

**Author's Note:**

> Akhirnya bisa posting sesuatu di AO3 horeeee~


End file.
